


Dream On

by JokerGothNerd



Series: Who Doesn't Know? [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Fluff, Lisa doesn't know, M/M, Teachers, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerGothNerd/pseuds/JokerGothNerd
Summary: Dean and Castiel are teachers at an elementary school, who've kept their relationship secret, now for 2 years. However, Lisa keeps hitting on Dean, and they both agree it has to stop. So what better way, than to have the staff Christmas party at their home, and explain a few things...





	

"Oh my God, my legs hurt," Dean whined to his boyfriend.

They were slumped against the sofa in the staff room, which occupied only a few teachers. Dean taught 2nd Grade here, and Castiel taught 1st. Both had begun at the school a few years back, and were together within a week. That was two years ago now.

"You asked for it, remember?" an incredibly smug Cas spoke back, reminiscing the previous night.

"Fair enough. But a celebration was in order. And even though I'm in pain, I don't regret a single second of it."

Yesterday evening, Dean finally proposed to Castiel, only problem was, no one at work knew they were together.

Including Lisa Braedon. Who kept hitting on Dean. Both men found it utterly hilarious, but thought the woman ought to know they were an item. Even so, they weren't planning on keeping her dignity intact doing so.

"Hey Dean! How are you?" said teacher strolled into the staffroom awfully chipper, but failing to acknowledge Castiel.

"Fine, thank you Lisa," he began then looked to the clock, "Oh shoot, would ya look at that, I need to get back to the raptors. See ya later Cas."

Almost running, Dean headed for his class, leaving behind a confused Lisa. This was the normal thing that happened, and but this time she asked.

"Why doesn't he notice me? Seriously, he only ever says bye to you, I don't get it."

"I'm sure it's nothing, Lisa. Maybe you're just imagining it. Actually I should get back to my lot too," Cas smirked, slightly laughing as he opened the door, and headed to his class.

Honestly, all Cas wanted to do was see the look on her face when she realised her precious Ken Doll belonged to someone. And the perfect opportunity arose soon enough.

* * *

 

"Okay, so we need to discuss where our staff Christmas party will be held this year," Principal Shurley announced, leading to a quiet commotion.

It never really got out of hand, it was just that many of the teachers didn't want anyone intruding there property, despite all being close friends anyway. Real problem? Lots of teachers (well, general staff members) had a tendency to hook up at these occasions.

"I don't mind!"

"You sure Castiel? It's a lot of work..." the head replied too quickly, it was usually a big debate over who's turn it was.

At this point, Dean was looking at his boyfriend funny too, wondering what he was up to, wanting to have the celebration at their home.

"Why not? I don't believe we've ever had it at mine before, after all, it's not like I'm hiding anything," he smiled, watching the cogs turn in Dean's head. The second it clicked, he shot Cas a playful smile.

"Yeah, Cas. Let's have the party there then. Everybody okay with that?" Dean contributed.

Both teachers shared a look as the date and time were sorted, plus Castiel had to give out his address. What they didn't notice was someone practically skipping over to Dean, grin plastered to her face, wearing an incredibly skimpy top.

"So, Dean, maybe we should do it at yours next year then. Or is it too much of a mess?" Lisa chuckled.

"It's not a mess at all, because I know someone would kill you if they found it in such a state," it was Cas who answered for his boyfriend, who was sheepishly smiling.

"Yeah, you're right Cas, Sam would kill me. Hey, that's a thought, you should invite Sam and Gabe. Just keep an eye on him. Especially at parties."

"Who's Sam and Gabe?" she inquired, feeling a little left out. But then again, the woman knew Dean and Castiel were particularly close friends. She just didn't know how close.

"Sam is Dean's younger, but taller, brother. Gabriel is my older, but shorter, brother. They're together. Gabriel is... is a sugar fiend," Dean snorted at the words, "he is extremely excitable, and is always in the festive spirit. No matter what holiday it is. Dean, do you remember last Easter?"

"Oh God, how could I forget. He made Sammy dress up as the Easter Bunny. Their whole house was overly decorated. I still have blackmail photos from that," Dean giggled, thinking back to last oh joyous of times. Both men laughed at the memory.

"Hey, um, Dean. Could I ask you a huge favour?" she interrupted them both, "Do you think you could give me a lift to and from Castiel's? 'Cause you'll probably be driving anyway, and it's not that much out of the way."

Lisa couldn't see Cas, ecstatically smirking and nodding towards Dean, who took the hint and agreed.

* * *

 

The night of the Christmas party had arrived, and everything was set out, as Dean and Cas carefully moved around one another. It was incredibly cute. Every so often, one would leave a trail of kisses on the others neck, or snake their arms around the others waist.

"Just think, in six months, we'll be married," Cas softly spoke, looking to his boyfriend. They'd already sorted out where and when, they just hadn't told anyone yet. That was the plan for tonight, which would include giving out wedding invitations.

"Shit, look at the time. I better go get Lisa. Plus everyone's gonna start arriving within 15 minutes, love ya Cas, bye," Dean gave his fiancée a quick kiss, before grabbing a coat and heading out the door.

* * *

 

The Impala stopped outside a house, the resident running into the front seat. Lisa was wearing a ridiculously short dress, with tiny straps, which showed off her curves, she also carried a nice bottle of red wine. Well, at least Cas would drink that.

"Thanks for this Dean, it's really helpful."

"Not a problem."

It may have only been a five minute journey, but Lisa managed to sneak her hand onto Dean's thigh. Making him visibly stiffen, but she didn't take any notice. Stopping at the front of the now crowded house, Dean walked round to open the door for her, misleading her yet again. But it only occured to him when it was too late.

"Thanks. You know, you're gonna make a girl very happy one day, Dean," Lisa told him, trying to place her hand over his, but Dean moved quick enough.

"Yeah... let's go in, it's freezing out here."

Stepping away from her soon enough, he marched into his home, and went to find Cas, failing to realise Lisa was following him.

"Hey Cas! Oh, Sam, Gabe, when did you get here? And has he explained..." Dean muttered the last part, facing the other couple. He had to be sure neither Sam or Gabriel were to let on about 'Destiel', as the shortest man called it.

"Hi Dean, we arrived five minutes ago, and yes, fully explained. Does that answer all of your questions? Who's she?" Sam pointedly looked over his older brothers shoulder, at his stalker.

"I'm Lisa Braedon, I work with Dean, teaching 3rd Grade. Dean gave me a lift, on his way here."

Both Sam and Gabe smirked, in an 'I bet he did' kind of way, knowing what they were doing with the woman. Yes, it was cruel, but she never did ask a) whether or not Dean was straight (he was as straight as a slinky, he never like liked women) and b) if he was seeing anyone. I.e not their fault, and they could get away with it.

"Oh, Dean!" Cas rushed into the kitchen, "so that's everyone now. Shall we?"

"What do you mean?" Lisa pitched in, saying what Sam and Gabriel were thinking.

"Yeah, Cas. I'll go and get them, but Sammy and Gabe deserve theirs first."

As Dean ran through the house, the three others started asking Castiel what the hell was going on, and he refused to say a word. His fiancée came back, clutching a stack of small white envelopes, all of which had name's written in in a curly font.

He passed each brother a letter, watching them opening it. The looks on their faces were priceless.

"Oh my God. Who...?" Gabriel looked up in a state of shock and happiness.

"Dean did," Cas proudly looked over at his boyfriend, who mirrored him.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on!"

Instead of telling her, Castiel just did the simple thing, and grabbed Dean's face, lunging them into a deep and passionate kiss that seemed to last forever. When they eventually parted, Cas wished he could take a picture of her face.

"Me and Cas are engaged, Lisa. And in six months, we'll be married. That's why we wanted the Christmas party at our house: so we could announce our engagement. The reason we never said anything, was mainly because the time was never right, and I always felt really awkward whenever you hit on me. And just to make a point, remember when Cas said I keep the house clean for someone, 'cause they'd kill me if it wasn't? He's an OCD freak!"

"Hey!" Castiel playfully smacked his arm.

"So, this how long have you been together? I deserve for you to at least answer any questions," Lisa spoke bitterly.

"Two years."

" _Two years_. And you just let me carry on with flirting. Do either of you even like women?"

"Not in that sense, no," Dean answered.

"Well, thanks for letting me make a fool of myself."

And with that, Lisa strutted out of the house, and supposedly walked home.  
The rest of the night went rather well, everyone was very happy for them.

* * *

 

In the next six months, leading up to the wedding, just out of complete and utter spite, Dean and Cas were incredibly lovey dovey and always talking about wedding plans. It annoyed the hell of of the woman, and every member of staff knew about what had occured.

Then, every day, after the two teachers had gotten married, both could usually be found in the staff room cuddling or just being plain cute around one another.

No one ever bothered them for it either. And that is why you ask if someone is already taken or not!


End file.
